Christmas flu bug
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Winter Vaction is here to stay which is more than what Yugi can say when he ends up getting the Flu. With Grandpa away, can Yami take on the challenges of taking care of a sick Aibou? Or will the Pharaoh have his work cut out for him in the end?
1. Dec 19th

Me: hello everybody, this is a brand new fic called christmas flu bug  
  
H.shadowcat: yep except i can't yell since my yami has a headache so i have to be quite  
  
Me: headach my foot, i don't care about some stinking headach  
  
H.shadowcat: well you should because it could get worseup to the point where your in pain and i have to help you  
  
Me: what ever * rubs the side of the head *  
  
H.shadowcat: anyway we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will it's the rightfull property of kazuki takahashi, so enjoy, also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec.19: winter break, school's out.  
  
' Ding,dang, dong ' rang the bell of domino high school as students began leaving along with teachers as they pair up and head home, for today was dec 19th and everyone was out for christmas.  
  
' Alright, no school plus no homework either for a whole two weeks ' thought yugi as he was leaving the school grounds only to stop as he heard his name being called," yug " calls joey, a blonde hair teen who was yugi's closest friend.  
  
" Oh, hery joey " answers yugi to joey once he arrives next to him." hey yugi want to go to the arcade? " asks joey to the younger teen." i guess, but what about the others? " questioned yugi.  
  
" Oh, forget about it tristan going with his parents to go and vist his grandparents, tea and her folks are going to hawaii for there vaction so it's just you, me, yami, ryou, bakura, seto and mokuba " replies joey.  
  
" But, what about malik and marik " voiced yugi to joey," well i would say them but before i left malik told me that him, marik and ishizu were going back to egypt to spend christmas with there folks " answered joey.  
  
So, once they figured who was still in domino and who wasn't ryou, bakura and seto walked up to them." happy holidays, yugi " greets ryou once he appears next to yugi and joey.  
  
" Same to you ryou, and to you to bakura " replied yugi with a smile. after everyone gathered yugi's puzzle glowed and then yami appeared next to everyon, but just then yugi looks to his left only to notice joey who stood there gone.  
  
" Joey ? " calls yugi as he wounders where he could have gone in such a short time. " he probably ran once he saw seto coming " remarks bakura who was then poked by ryou while telling him to be nice.  
  
But just as seto was about to speak a snowball smacked him in the face, as the snowball made contact everyone laughed while seto tried whiping snow off his face, before going defensive and making a snowball of his own and throwing it at joey who had at that moment came out from hiding behind a tree.  
  
" Ha, ha...." but joey is cut of once the ball hits him." oh that's it kaiba " and with that joey created another snowball and threw it at kaiba, except kaiba saw it coming and decided to move away and letting it hit bakura.  
  
So once bakura got hit he decides to get into it and tries to throw one back at joey but ends up hitting yami which has him getting into it to were yugi and ryou finally get into until a huge snow fight broke out.  
  
Eventually, after everyone got into the snow fight,everyone decided to stop one because it was getting late and two it was getting cold and everyone was almost wet to the bone, so everyone called it quites and headed home.  
  
" That was better then going to the arcade " comments yugi before sneezing," blesh you and i think we need to get you home before you get sick " replies yami before picking up his hikari and heading home.  
  
Good? Bad? please R&R  
  
Me: for this story, i shall update each day like since it's dec 19th i'll post the story for december 19th.  
  
H.shadowcat: so basically the next one won't be up till dec 20th right?  
  
Me: right.  
  
H.shadowcat: i thought so... well please keep a look out for dec 20th bye. 


	2. Dec 20th

Me: hi, i'll make this short since i want to get working on this chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: right well anyways my yami doesn't own yu-gi-oh and never will it's the right full property of kazuki takahashi, so enjoy and again sorry for poor grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec.20th : grandpa leave's  
  
As yami continues to walk home with yugi in his arms, he decides to galnce down to notice him asleep while keeping his fingers curled up in his shirt.' he looks so cute, to bad i can't tell him how i feel ' thought yami as he continues his pace to the gameshop, only to notice solomon heading towards a cab.  
  
" Grandpa! " shouts yami as he jogs the reat of the way while trying not to wake yugi." ah, yami i was hoping to catch you before i left " replies solomon as yami nears him.  
  
" Where are you going? " asks yami who felt bad that yugi would wake up and find him gone in the morning." oh, well while you two were gone i recieved a phone call from professor hawkins, he said he needed my help with something so i agreed to come even if it was a late notice." answers solomon as he puts the rest of his bages in the back of the cab.  
  
" So, your just going to leave him, a few day's before christmas " asks yami, shocked by the fact solomon would agree to go when he knew how happy yugi was about this holiday coming.  
  
" I'm sorry but i must go, tell him i'm sorry and i'll make it up to him i promise " and with that he got into the cab and left for the airport.' now what am i to do, yugi will be so devisated when he finds out, but i can't lie either so i guess i'll have to tell hime the truth ' and so with that in mind yami walked into the gameshop with a sleeping yugi.  
  
Me: ok, i think it's a good place to stop  
  
H.shadowcat: what! why  
  
Me: b/c i don't have time to think anymore i have to get ready to go finish my shopping for x-mas  
  
H.shadowcat: good point, well anyway see you on dec 21st and again sorry if this and last chapter were short. bye 


	3. Dec 21st

Me: alright here's ch.3 or in my words dec 21st again sorry for dec 19th and dec 20th being so short.  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah my yami is feeling better from her mind grain and able to type again  
  
Me: but don't worry i shall try and make this chapter longer  
  
H.shadowcat: ok, well see ya oh and we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will it's the property of kazuki takahashi and sorry for any bad grammer this program doesn't have word check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec 21st: shopping  
  
Today was a gourgous day, with the exception of it snowing but other wise it was a great day and yami was up and dressed and sitting by the window watching it snow while yugi slept.  
  
' How can i tell him grandpa left, it would hurt his feelings ' thought yami as he thinks back to last night," Where are you going? " asks yami who felt bad that yugi would wake up and find him gone in the morning.  
  
" Oh, well while you two were gone i recieved a phone call from professor hawkins, he said he needed my help with something so i agreed to come even if it was a late notice." answers solomon as he puts the rest of his bages in the back of the cab.  
  
" So, your just going to leave him, a few day's before christmas " asks yami, shocked by the fact solomon would agree to go when he knew how happy yugi was about this holiday coming.  
  
" I'm sorry but i must go, tell him i'm sorry and i'll make it up to him i promise " and with that he got into the cab and left for the airport. just then yami is brought from his thinking to yugi who was moving out of bed and over to him.  
  
" Morning yami " replies a sleepy voice from yugi." morning aibou " replies yami back. " hey i know why don't i dress and then go have grandpa take us to the mall and shop for present's and if we have time go for a walk in the park or go ice skating " cherped a hapy yugi.  
  
But yami wasn't happy for when yugi mentioned solomon his mood fell to a sad expression, which yugi noticed and tilted his head before asking what was wrong. " yugi it's only the two of us, grandpa's not here " replies yami to the shorter teen.  
  
" What do you mean... oh you mean he must of left, well that's ok then he can take us when he returns " replies yugi who still didn't know what yami had meant. ' damn his innocent's keep him from seeing what i'm saying to him ' cursed yami in his mind, angry that yugi's sweet and innocent side didn't grasp the meaning of what he said.  
  
So yami decides to tell him again only to see yugi dressed in black plants, studded boats, belt, neck belt, puzzle and a black shirt with his blue uniform jacket. just then yugi begins to plan all the things he wants to do with him and his grandpa.  
  
" Yugi...." calls yami but yugi doesn't reply." YUGI ! " shouts yami this time scaring yugi a bit but other wise getting his attention. " yugi, grandpa isn't coming back it's just the two of us and no one else " says yami again.  
  
" What....do...you..mean? " asks a sad remark from yugi who looked liked he was about to cry." what i mean is grandpa left last night, he said he had to go and that he was sorry " said yami as he finishes telling yugi everything from last night.  
  
" Oh.... i see " whispers yugi as tears fall down his eyes." oh yugi, aibou don't cry " and with that yami scooped yugi into his arms and just let him cry, once yugi stoped crying yami asked if he still wanted to go to the mall.  
  
" Yeah " and with that the too went to the mall. when they arrive at the mall yugi goes into a jewerly store and by chance stummbles upond a ring, a silver band with shards of ruby which was embedded in the band.  
  
' Hm, yami is bound to love it ' thought yugi as he told the sales lady he wised to but it while having the inside ingraved witht he words ' you are my koibito, now and forever ' and once done he bought the ring and left to find yami.  
  
Yami on the other hand had a similar ideal with a ring that he bought weeks earlier but decided to get matching outfit's so he went and bought him and yugi both brand new outfits.  
  
Yugi, who had finally found yami came out with two bags before he caught up to yugi and then they left the mall." so did you find everything aibou ? " asked yami as he walks next to yugi on the way home. " yep, sure did, hey why don't we go home, drop off are gifts and then go ice skating " asks yugi to yami.  
  
" Sure " and so they went home dropped of the gifts and then went to the lake for a couple of hours on ice skating. once at the skating rink yugi got him and yami some skates before heading out on the ice where he spotted seto, joey, mokuba, ryou and bakura.  
  
" Hey you guy's " calls yugi as he and yami skate over to there group of friends." hey " replies everyone to the two who had just joined them. as soon as yugi and yami make it to there friends,yugi doesn't notice a person watching him and his friends until the person walkes over to them.  
  
" Well, look who we have hear, yugi trying to ice skate along with his friends." reply's a cruel voice that yugi new all to well." what the hell do you want ushio " snaps bakura.  
  
" Why only to talk " say's ushio." talk.... ha that's funny " laughs seto." looks like you caught me, the real reason i'm here is to repay bakura and yami for the fight 2 weeks ago " and before anyone can say anything ushio pushes yugi so hard he staggeres and falls on thin ice.  
  
" Ha, ha, ha " and with that ushio left. yami who was just about to go over and puncg him again, when he sudden;y felt yugi's fear threw their link. " yugi are you...." but yami is cut off when he noticed the still movement from yugi as he tries not to break the ice.  
  
" YUGI " shouts ryou when he notices yugi on thin ice." shit, hold on yug i'll help " says joey as he nears the edge of the ice and extends a hand. yugi who see's joey's hand tries to reach for it only to have the ice break from under him and cause's him to fall in.  
  
" YUGI " yells mokuba as he see's yugi fall in. just then, as yugi falls in seto dives in after him.' hold on yugi i'm coming ' though seto as he looks around for yugi, upond finding him, seto grabs him and pulls him to the surface.  
  
When they reach the surface and onto shore, they notice yugi cold and wet." we better get him home other wise he'll get sick " replies yami as they trudge off the ice and onto shore. while walking home yugi begins to shive and sneeze with some coughs.   
  
" Yami, i won't lie in telling you he won't get sick, because when mokuba stayed out in the cold while falling into the pound by are grandparents house one year he ended up catching the flu, so watch for signs " and with that said from seto, yami nodded before arriving at the game shop.  
  
Good? Bad? please r&r  
  
Me: OMG... i think this is the longest chapter i've writen so it looks like i've made up for the first two.  
  
H.shadowcat: i believe so, so now let'swork on dec 22 sickness  
  
Me: ok   
  
Both: so see ya bye 


	4. Dec 22nd

Me: ok just so everyone knows this won't have yaoi in here but yugi and yami will kiss here and there but that's later in the story like near the end  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah, so please don't worry people we haven't gotten to the point were we can post yaoi yet since were still new  
  
Me: but don't worry i'll always put up a warning if and when i do decide to do yaoi  
  
H.shadowcat: so don't worry, again thankyou to thoughs who review we really enjoy everyone single one of them also we don't own yu-gi-oh or never will it's the property of kazki takahashi and were also sorry for bad grammer and spelling but this program doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec.22nd : Sickness  
  
It was now 5 in the evening, since seto and them were at the game shop. for after they brought in a coughing and sneezing yugi they sat him on the couch and then left for the night.  
  
Well one was seto needed to change his clothes because he was also soaking wet, and it was also becoming late so everyone called it quits and that they would return tomorrow.  
  
But right now yami was up in yugi's room trying to warm yugi up for he was still cold." aibou, feeling any better " asks yami as he tuck's in yugi some more. " a-a little..... a choe " sneezes yugi at the end of his sentence.  
  
" Bless you and sleep well. " and with that yami got into bed next to yugi, just incase he needed him at all during the night, before him and yugi went to dream land for the night.  
  
Later that night yami awoke to the sounds of the toilet flushing, so he moved his hand to notice yugi gone, so deciding to sit up he noticed yugi walk out of there joined bathroom while holding his stomach.  
  
At that site yami jumped out of bed and ran over to yugi." aibou are you ok " questions yami to his aibou." na on, i don't feel so well " whispers yugi as he let's yami pick him up and carry him back to the bed and sitting him down.  
  
Once back over to the bed yami put's a hand to yugi's forehead only to pull it away from the heat." your burning up " comments yami as he stands up to go get a wash cloth for yugi but not before calling seto to see what he could do for yugi.  
  
After yami left the room, yugi slowly lowers himself back down. in the mean time after yami left the room he had gone to call seto and told him everything about yugi and he had confirmed it as the flu and to keep him in bed at all cost, and that he be by tomorrow to check on him.  
  
So yami agreed to it and then hung up the phone before returning to yugi with the wash cloth in toe." sorry it took so long i......" but yami had stopped at mid sentence when yugi was gone from the bed.  
  
But when yami saw yugi come back from the bathroom he noticed he looked even pailer and sweaty." AIBOU ! " exclaims yami as he runs over to yugi. " forget tomorrow and seto your going to a doctor now " and with that yami picked yugi up along with his and yugi's jacket's and left. a/n: oh just so you know yami slept in his clothes and that and yugi in his pajamas and slippers.   
  
When they arrive at the emergency room the doctor took yugi right away and began to examine him." hm, well looks to me like yugi caught the flu, for what you tell me sweating, throwing up, slight fever there all signs of the flu so make sure he drinks plenty of liquids, keep him in bed and he should be back to normal, since he only caught a mild flu bug " and then he dismissed yugi.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: sorry if the symptoms aren't all correct but i never had the flu so please bare with me.  
  
H.shadowcat: so until dec 23 and also only 2 more chapter's to write  
  
Me: so see ya. 


	5. Dec 23rd

Me:alright the 5th chapter also thankyou fro those who review  
  
H.shadowcat: that's cool   
  
Me: i also decided to be nice and let yugi become better on christmas eve i'm not completely mean  
  
H.shadowcat: well see ya, also we don't own yu-gi-oh or never will it's the property of kazki takahashi and were also sorry for bad grammer and spelling but this program doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec.23rd sickness part 2  
  
It was now two day's since yugi gotten sick and been to the doctors, and right now yugi was in bed talking with yami until the doorbell from downstairs rang." i'll get it aibou " and then yami excussed himself and went to open the front door.  
  
Once he opens the door he notice it's ryou, bakura, seto and joey outside so he let them in before closing the door and then leading them to yugi's room." yami who was it " asked yugi once he see's yami walk back into the room.  
  
"Ryou and them " replies yami as he walks in with ryou and them. " so how you feeling yugi " asks bakura once he's in the room but before yugi can answer he rush's towards the bathroom." don't mind him he's been doing that all night and into the morning " replies yami as he seats himself on the bed while the others take seats on chairs and the desk.  
  
A few minutes later yugi returns from his 40th trip to the bathroom and back into bed." so can you eat? " asks joey to yugi who only nodded." yeah, but only soup, nothing solid for yami found out the hard way when i threw up his omlet that he made for me this morning " replies yugi feeling bad for throwing up yami's meal.  
  
"It's ok aibou, i didn't know " reasures yami as he decides to move behind yugi so he could lay against his chest./ thankyou / replies yugi by link.// your welcome // replies yami back.  
  
So for the rest of the day yugi spent it with his friends, playing and talking that is until they had to go so yugi said goodbye before closing his eyes and falling to sleep while yami let there friends out.  
  
When yami returned back to the room yugi was completely sound to sleep so yami carefully took his shoes off and then climbed into bed next to yugi who in return cuddle up close to him before he to went to sleep.  
  
So how was is it Good? Bad? please R&R  
  
Me: and don't worry yugi will be better in the next chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah we can't be mean to him maybe tea thought for my yami hates her and her friend ship speeches so sorry fro thoughs who love tea.  
  
Me: yeah, see tea is ok but i can't stand her sometimes but yeah since yugi and yami are my favorite characters i have to be nice to them.  
  
H.shadowcat : well, please enjoy this chapter and also only 2 more chapters to go.  
  
Bye for now 


	6. Dec 24th

Me:alrighty only one more story to write  
  
H.shadowcat: so what will you do once you finish here  
  
Me: i'll start the sequel called new years party   
  
H.shadowcat: so what do you plan on doing to them this time?  
  
Me: you'll just have to wait and find out  
  
H.shadowcat: you would say that won't you, anyways we don't own yu-gi-oh or never will it's the property of kazki takahashi and were also sorry for bad grammer and spelling but this program doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec.24th : christmas eve.  
  
It was now a day away before christmas and grandpa was still gone, but the good news was yugi was beginning to feel better. which of chorce made yami very happy to know that he was getting better and that this flu was only mild.  
  
"Yami, do you want pancakes, i'll make blueberry ones " offers yugi as he makes a move to leave the bed, but only to be stoped by yami." it's ok aibou, i'll make them, you just stay in bed for the day, yo may be feeling somewhat if not competely better but i'm not risking it. " and with that yami left the room.  
  
So deciding that if yami wanted to do breakfast he guessed he could wrap his gift for yami since he was feeling a bit better and plus yami was out of the room. but just as yugi finished wrapping yami's gift, yami was returning with the breakfast. so for the rest of the morning the two sat in bed enjoying there breakfast.  
  
Once done the two decided to lay down again and just rest but they ended up falling asleep again but within each others arms. hours later when they reawoke it was already 2 in the afternoon, so yugi decided on watching a movie before supper, which yami agreed to so before leaving to go downstairs he grabed a fluffy blue blanket and took it down to cover themselves in while they watched the video.  
  
"Your gonna love this movie yami, it's one of my favorite's " exclaims yugi as he pops in the video and then walking back over to yami and getting comfortable as the movie started. seconds later when they were half way threw the movie yami suggested they order out and yugi decided chinese so yami went and placed a order in for sweet and sour chicken and shrimp fried rice.  
  
When the order was put in yami hung up the phone and went back to yugi and finished watching the video. once the video finished yami and yugi's order came and right now they were in the middle of eatting dinner and talking about things here and there and anything else that came to mind.  
  
As soon as supper was done yugi let out a yawn, signaling to yami he was tired," tired aibou " asks yami to yugi who nodded his head in the process. so yami took pity and carried him back up stairs for bed. and that's were they stayed all night long, while all the time wishing for a happy christmas.  
  
Good? Bad? please R&R  
  
Me: sorry if this chapter was bad i tired  
  
H.shadowcat: it's ok  
  
Me: thanks anyways only one more chapter 


	7. Dec 25th

Me:ok, i know last chapter must have sucked big time, but i promise that since this is the last chapter to christmas flu bug i'll try to make it better  
  
H.shadowcat: well, another reason it sucked was b/c she had to get ready to go to her grandma's  
  
Me: yeah but i also didn't know we were going over later not that very moment so i could have taken my time  
  
H.shadowcat:ok, don't bit my head off,anyways enjoy the last chapter again we  
  
don't own yu-gi-oh or never will it's the property of kazki takahashi and were also sorry for bad grammer and spelling but this program doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec.25th: christmas day  
  
It was a brand new day and the sun was just rising to start a new day and right now yugi was getting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. once awake yugi decides to wake yami so he could exchange presents with him.  
  
" Yami, time to get up." exclaims yugi as he shakes yami awake." hm...." was all yami could say as he wakes up only to look into a pair of violet eyes." alright yugi, i'm up " replies yami once he get's up from the bed.  
  
After getting up off the bed yugi walks over to his desk and picks up yami's gift before walking back over and handing it to him. as soon as yami recieves his gift he begins to open it only to reveal a silver band with the shards of ruby before gasping, " it's beautiful " replies yami.  
  
" Look inside " whispers yugi who begins to blush with embarasment, yami who see's yugi's embarasment looks inside to see it engraved with ' you are my koibito, now and forever. ' when yami reads it he begins to smile and decides to pull yugi into a hug before kissing him.  
  
As yami kiss's him yugi gasps into it before melting into the kiss. once the kiss broke yami moved from the bed and went to get his gifts. once he get's them he brings them back to the bed before giving them to yugi.  
  
Before doing anything else, yami take's the ring he recieved from yugi and places it on his left ring finger before handing yugi the first gift. curious as to what the box is yugi begins to open it only to see a silver ring also but this time with shards of amythest in it along with the word engraved which read ' koishii tenshi no hikair ' which ended up bringing tears to yugi's eyes at the meaning of the message.  
  
But before yugi can pick it up and put it on, yami takes it first and places it on yugi's left ring finger. after it's on yami give's yugi his last gift which yugi takes with question.  
  
" Open it love " remarks yami as he smiles to his little love. so with no questions he opens it only to reveal black leather pants, new studded boats, black selveless shirt, a white leather vest and also a new neck blet with studs on it.  
  
" Yami.... you shouldn't have " answer's yugi as he looks at the new outfit yami had gotten him. but seeing this made yugi feel bad that he only got yami a ring. yami, who feel's yugi's saddness replies back to him lovingly," don't worry love, i made sure we got matching outfits " and once that was said yugi smiled.  
  
" Hey, i know how about on january 1st we go dancing with everyone " exclaims yugi with a thought." i like that, that way i can show off my boyfriend " murmmurs yami before he captures yugi's lips in another passinate kiss.  
  
/ Boyfriend? / questions yugi by mind.// but of chorce love, that is untill i decide to marry you and fully claim you, why do you think the rings are on are left hand instead of our right hand.// replies yami to yugi.  
  
/ Well, i'd be honored to be your boyfriend and future husband to the once great pharaoh / and with that yugi wraps his arms around yami's neck before pulling him down on top of him which deepens the kiss.  
  
Just then they had to break, when air started to become a problem, which left the two panting. when they finally did pull away yami rolled to the side allowing yugi to cuddle next to him before both falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The end  
  
Me: that was a cute ending  
  
H.shadowcat: yes it sure was  
  
Me: anyway thank you all who reviewed, i love every single one of them and look forward to seeing those who reviewed in future stories.  
  
H.shadowcat: well, please keep eyes out for new years party it should be out jan 1st of 2004, but hopefully tomorrow she'll have missery posted which that one will have yaoi in it so just a qick word of warning to all who plan on reading it.\  
  
Me: well bye again thankyou to those who reviewed your awesome in more ways then one.  
  
Both: Bye, and Merry christmas and a happy new years everyone. 


End file.
